Contactors are generally sized to perform a large number of maneuvers establishing and interrupting the current in a charge. However, some are not used for this type of application, but rather as current circulators with a small number of maneuvers for establishing and interrupting the current. This is for example the case for contactors used in combination with a speed regulator as the short-circuiting element for the regulator or to provide galvanic insulation.
In that case, the sizing of the contactor is not currently optimized for that purpose. In fact, the electrical contact pads of a contactor used for this type of application are generally oversized, the volume of those electrical contact pads being provided to perform a large number of maneuvers. This oversizing may cause additional costs of the installation. Furthermore, the “current passage line” of the contactor is also not optimized to guarantee maximal passage of a continuous current in a minimal volume. The “current passage line” refers to the assembly formed by the stationary contacts associated with the moving contact.